Little Bird
by Liams.spoon
Summary: Zayn Malik/OC one shot. Rated M for darkness. One Direction fic. Does not include the other boys.


Jen couldn't imagine life without Zayn. He was… perfect, in almost every way. So why was he gone? Why would he leave her? She sat, well, more or less fell to the ground, caught in her tears again. This time she was in their cabin, out near the lake. She sobbed, and couldn't find a reason to stop.

_Zayn's dead. He's dead. I should be dead too. _She thought repeatedly. There was no use in living now that Zayn was gone. He'd been the only thing keeping her alive.

She had problems, like any of teenage girl, but she just couldn't deal with them. Call her a Mary Sue, but her dad abused her, her mom did drugs, and her brothers were out sleeping with sluts every other night, and when they weren't they were at home too drunk to function. She'd been the only one in her family to have a dream of going somewhere in life, to want to do something with herself. Until two years ago, when she dropped out of university to be with her touring boyfriend, Zayn Malik.

He'd never wanted her to quit uni; he'd never wanted her to do anything for him. He was the sweetest, kindest person to ever walk this earth. One time she tried to dress a little more revealing for one of their dates, because she felt as if she wasn't good enough, but as soon as he saw her, he took off his jacket, and made her wear it. She'd gotten mad at him for that, and they hadn't talked for at least a week before she realized how badly that would've looked for him, to be walking around with a girl dressed like a slut. But it wasn't just that, he wanted to protect her too. He knew that she was broken, and he wouldn't let anything break her even more.

She got a lot of hate from fans, but so did Eleanor and Danielle, and especially Caroline Flack when her and Harry had had a fling, but Zayn refused to let her see it. She didn't have a twitter or a facebook, and she was perfectly fine with that. She knew that there were a lot of fans out there who liked her, or at least thought her and Zayn were a good couple, but there were so many that didn't. Her parent's, though, were her biggest haters. They didn't approve of Zayn. They thought he wasn't talented, or that he was gay, and once they'd even tried to convince her that he'd been cheating on her. But she knew better then to listen to her dead beat parents. She knew better then to trust them with anything.

Just this morning she'd been at home for the two hours that she'd needed to pack her things, because she was running away with Zayn. They were going to the cabin which he'd bought before they'd met, and staying the week before Zayn had to fly back to America to be with the boys. He was leaving, but she wasn't. The plus side of having the cabin was that nobody knew where it was. Not even her parents, because it was Zayn Malik's cabin. If people knew where it was, it wouldn't be a cabin, it'd practically be a hotel for eager Directioners.

That's why she was here now. She was soaked in sweat from running the two miles to the cabin, knowing the way by heart. She didn't care how fast she had to run, or how much she was hurting, as long as she'd get there. She couldn't stand to lie on the side of the rode, waiting for an emergency crew to come and take his body. She couldn't. It would kill her. How come it hadn't been her, dead? Zayn at least had something to live for. The only thing she had to live for was Zayn, and now he was gone.

They hadn't seen the fox until she'd screamed, and Zayn swerved. The fox had been on her side, so he'd swerved right, into the ditch.

She'd been knocked unconscious, and was sure she'd been out for at least three hours because the radio in the SUV was still playing an Ed Sheeran song, and the time read 4:40 pm. The song was Little Bird.

The lyrics were echoing through her head as she realized what had happened. She was still strapped into my seat, and only had a few bruises, maybe a broken finger or two from the airbag, but as she looked to the seat beside her; no one. No Zayn. She began to hyperventilate, and immediately unbuckled her seat belt and pushed open her barely dented door.

Jen's feet hit the crisp green grass, as she called out "Zayn? Zayn?" getting more frantic when she didn't hear a reply.

She ran around the driver's side of the SUV, and into the ditch. She looked around, and couldn't find anything. A small glint in the grass caught her eye, and she bent down to pick up a silvery coloured ring box. She'd never seen it in her life. She put it in her pocket, and spun in a circle, searching for her Zayn. Her heart stopped when she found him.

He was there, lying twenty feet away from the wreck on the paved country road. She ran towards him, praying out loud that he was alright. But if he'd been alright, he would've been beside her when she woke up. If he'd been alright, he would've been with her right now. But he wasn't. He wasn't alright.

She reached his side, and dropped to her knees, already crying and hurting so badly. She didn't think she could hurt any more after this. It wouldn't be humanly possible.

"Zayn? Zayn?" she shouted, though she knew it was useless.

His tan skin was so pale, paler then her light olive tone. He looked like he'd put on very pale make up, like they use in those vampire movies. A little dribble of blood had dried from the corner of his pale, pale lips. A small puddle of blood was formed near the back of his head, and his hair was matted to his scalp. She reluctantly reached out her hand, and touched his cheek. Ice. Ice cold. She knew he was gone. Would he have been any better if she'd been awake three hours ago after the crash? Would he still be alive if she hadn't passed out? She didn't know, and she didn't want to.

_And if you fall asleep, at least you're next to me._

_And if I wake up, say it's late love, get back to sleep._

_I'm covered by nature and I'm safe now,_

_Underneath this oak tree with you beside me._

The car radio still played. It seemed to be speaking to her. There was now a small puddle of salty tears gathering on the pavement beside Zayn's hand. She looked down, and saw a ring on his finger that she'd never seen before. It was a simple gold band. No design, just a band. Her breath caught in her throat as she clutched the box in her small hands, before she looked down and opened it.

Inside was a matching gold band. Identical to the T. Her delicate fingers plucked the ring from the box, and her eyes cried harder, and her heart hurt more than before. She realized what the ring box was. It was supposed to be _hers_. Suddenly, the ring felt like fire in her fingers. She placed it back in the box, and she couldn't do it anymore. She took one last look at her love, Zayn. She kissed him on the forehead, and took his hand for one last time. Then she ran.

She'd been caught up in remembering, to notice that she was near the edge of the lake. There was a cliff of rocks just to her left, and without thinking she climbed them, straight to the top. It was really high. She stood carefully on the edge, sure of what she was doing. She slipped the golden ring out of her pocket, where she'd put it after discarding the silver box in the cabin garbage. She slid it on the second last finger on her left hand, and could feel her hear become heavier. If her heart weighed any more, it wouldn't take her falling off the cliff.

"You and me Zayn. Together until forever," she whispered; her voice so harsh and course against the silence of the air around her.

The air whistled as she fell towards the lake, a mere fifty feet below her. She swore she heard his voice, whispering to her as she fell.

"Forever," it whispered.

_And if you fall asleep, at least you're next to me._

_And if I wake up, say it's late love, get back to sleep._

_I'm covered by nature and I'm safe now,_

_Underneath this oak tree with you beside me._


End file.
